Strong Enough
by I'm a Stupid
Summary: I knew something was different. Lately, mommy and daddy have been yelling at one another. A lot. —I don't like it.


I knew something was different. Lately, mommy and daddy have been yelling at one another. A lot.

I don't like it.

I like to run to my room and hide under my covers. Me, mommy and daddy used to hide under here all the time. We used to pretend that we were someone else. Somewhere better. Sometimes, I was a dragon and daddy saved mommy from me. Other times, I'm a superhero and I'd beat daddy the bad guy. It's always different and unique. But in a good way.

Everyone tells me that I'm 'special and unique' but 'in a good way'. I don't understand.

I don't like it.

When I listen to mommy and daddy yelling, they argue about me. They call me 'special and unique' but not 'in a good way'. Sometimes, they say bad words at one another. Then, mommy starts to cry but daddy doesn't comfort her. He apologises sometimes though. But then, the cycle always repeats itself.

It starts with an argument, then mommy cries and daddy avoids her for a while. Then they make up. But it always repeats.

I don't like it.

Right now, they're yelling at one another again. I like to try and stop the fight. But they always ignore me. They always pretend like I'm not there. I'm on the couch with tears in my eyes. But don't worry, I won't let them fall. Mommy's gonna cry and I can't make her feel better if I'm crying too.

This fight is louder though. And longer. They haven't stopped yet. Then, daddy did something bad. He's picked up the snow globe he won for us at the fair. It took daddy a really long time to win it. It's on of my earliest memories — daddy wining that snow globe. There's a family of penguins inside of it. A daddy penguin, a mommy penguin and a baby penguin.

He just threw it on the floor. It's broken into two pieces. Th penguins are still huddled together, though. But all the snow and water are on the floor. I can't shake it anymore.

I don't know what they're arguing about but—

I don't like it.

They've stopped yelling at one another. Mommy is just staring at him. Daddy looks sad. Or angry. I don't know what he looks like. I've never seen my daddy like this before. But they don't say another word to one another. Instead, daddy just turns around and walks into their bedroom.

He comes out soon, with a coat and his car keys. Then, he walks out of the house and slams the door closed. Mommy is still just standing there. She hasn't moved yet. We hear the car engine turn on and soon the sound is out of ear-shot.

Mommy finally moves. She goes into the dining room and begins crying.

I don't like it.

Before making mommy feel better, I pick up the snow globe and rush towards the medicine cabinet. Carefully placing the glass right, I grab a bandage and stick the two pieces back together. There's still a little bit of water inside. Maybe I can shake that.

Happy with my work, I pick it up and rush into the kitchen where mommy is. I place the snow globe in front of us and look at her. She looks at me too. And she looks so sad. Sadder than any other time I've made mommy feel better.

I don't like it.

I hug mommy and whisper nice things into her ear. She cries harder and smiles sadly at me, then hugs me back. She hugs me tightly, but not so much that I can't breathe. And she looked so sad. I look over her shoulder at the snow globe. Mommy can't see the snow globe right now, just me.

I just stare at it and the memory of the fair keeps flashing in my mind. The memory of daddy wining and mommy smiling and me giggling. The memory of that day. And any other happy memories I have of all of us together. Like the time we played with each other under the covers. Or the time we had a picnic and I caught a butterfly. Don't worry, I let the butterfly free again. Or when I first went to school and mommy and daddy looked so proud of me.

Then, the bandage begins to peel off and the two pieces split once again.

I don't like it.

The bandage wasn't strong enough to keep the snow globe together.

I wasn't strong enough to keep mommy and daddy together.

I don't like it.

So, just a little one-shot I came up with. Cat's a little kid in this story, if hadn't realised. Yes, I spell realised with an 's'. Actually, I'd spell it with a 'z' but my computer puts that red squiggly line under it and it just irritates me. Review if you'd like. It'd really make my day. C:


End file.
